


【授權翻譯】Rainy Days by Vitali (exocara)

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris is a very good friend, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Translation, Unreliable Narrator, i researched about romcoms for thishey just in time for valentines happy valentines, there's a lot of rain, viktor is not a good poet at all, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 優等生維克多愛上了壞壞的轉學生勝生勇利。故事接下來的發展會溫暖你的心。





	【授權翻譯】Rainy Days by Vitali (exocara)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697712) by [Vitali (exocara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這次為大家獻上的是巨可愛的誤會梗！  
> 作者是上次寫repercussions of crashing weddings的Vitali太太！  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9135991  
> 翻譯：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9562367
> 
> 沒有beta，只有google，一切問題都是我的。

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫在一個雨天墜入愛河。 

春季的雨落個沒完。這幾個月，維克多的雨傘成了他背包裡的常備用具，是他滑冰練習結束走回家時，在傾盆大雨中有所依傍的忠實朋友。同樣也在一次回家路上，維克多見到了他。 

雖然對勝生勇利略有耳聞，但維克多從沒真正跟他有過接觸，或是近距離地看過他。整間學校都知道勝生勇利這個人；他是在學期初轉進學校的壞學生，瞪遍每個要跟他講話的人，根本不理睬別人，也完全不跟別人講話。他在某個沒人願意提起的派對上喝醉之後，做了 **不可言說** 的事情；他 **每個星期五** 都去脫衣舞俱樂部。 

維克多從沒想過他會愛上一個像勝生勇利這樣的人，但就在那個下著雨的春季午後，看到勇利撿起地上的蝸牛，把牠放到一旁的草坪上時，他知道自己錯了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「或許、 **或許** 他被誤解了，」維克多對克里斯說。克里斯，維克多的 **畢生** 好友，翻了翻白眼。 

「勇利甚至都不喜歡狗，而你養了一隻馬卡欽呢，」克里斯說。聽到有人提起她的名字，馬卡欽抬起頭張望四周。維克多拍拍她的頭，她趴回原地。克里斯提供的資訊讓他思索了一番。勇利的確不喜歡狗；那時有個同學在班上聊起自己家的狗，勇利就立刻從自己位子上站起身，氣勢洶洶地離開教室。 

一般來說，如果是個不喜歡狗的人，對維克多而言就完全沒戲了。不過，即便知道了這個事實，維克多還是沒法將勝生勇利逐出自己的腦海。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們下一次相遇時依然下著雨。 

又一次，時值傍晚，春雨就這樣突如其來、毫無徵兆地落下，打斷了維克多和馬卡欽每天的散步行程。他們躲在一個公車站底下，等著雨勢減緩，才回得了家。 

不幸的是，馬卡欽顯然不想要繼續等下去，一直拖拽著她的牽繩。維克多皺著眉，抓得更緊了點。上一次馬卡欽撒歡，挾著源源不絕的活力一路撞倒了五個路人，維克多得一一當面向他們道歉。 

「馬卡欽，停下，」維克多說。馬卡欽完全不理睬他的命令，還扯得更用力了。突然一陣猛彈，繃緊的牽繩就脫手了。 

「馬卡欽，不要！」維克多大叫，但已經太遲了；馬卡欽已經跑得遠遠。維克多咒罵了聲，跑去追她，不管傾盆大雨也沒留意自己的傘有沒有撐好，任大雨嘩啦啦淋在身上。 

他看到馬卡欽跑過一個轉角，聽到一聲喊叫，緊接著是一聲 **噗通** 。維克多加緊腳步也衝過那個轉角，希望他可以減緩災情，然後整個人僵住了。 

馬卡欽半立在勝生勇利身上，他整個人倒在人行道上的水窪裡頭，藍色的雨傘落在身邊。維克多幾乎可以感覺到心臟跳出咽喉。如果勇利敢傷害馬卡欽，不管有沒有暗戀，維克多都會── 

勇利用手肘撐起身子，朝著馬卡欽微笑，他美麗的臉龐非常柔和，露出毫無芥蒂的喜愛。勇利抬起一隻手拍拍馬卡欽的頭，在馬卡欽回以舔舔時 **笑了起來** 。即便馬卡欽是維克多的狗，他也不住覺得自己闖入了某種私密的、某種他不該目睹的情境。

他往後退了一步，踩著了一根樹枝。木頭在他腳下碎開，發出非常響亮的一聲 **啪** ，勇利的視線飛向維克多，瞇起眼睛，恢復成面無表情的模樣。維克多好想再次看到那樣的神色，想要讓勇利像對馬卡欽微笑一樣對自己微笑，但他只能非常尷尬地朝他揮手。

 

「這是你的狗嗎？」勇利粗聲問。維克多點點頭，勇利的眼睛瞇得更用力了。

「……好，」勇利最後說道，溫柔地帶開馬卡欽，爬起來站好。他把雨傘從地上撿起，再次看向維克多。維克多緊張地換著兩腳的重心，在勇利瞪視的重量下，緊張的感覺簡直要生吞了他。 

「你的傘，」勇利說，然後，噢，他看的不是維克多而是維克多的傘。維克多想知道這東西到底是哪裡有趣了，稍微抬頭看了一下才發現傘開花了。

「噢，」維克多說。他放下傘試著修理一下，但是傘骨是斷開而不是拗折，看來維克多的傘就這樣壞了。

「給你。」勇利遞出他自己的傘，遮在維克多頭上為他擋雨。他的眼睛瞥向別的地方，一邊開口說，「你比我還需要撐傘。」他一直到維克多接下雨傘才收回手。

「但你怎麼辦？」維克多問。

「我住附近，不用擔心，」勇利說，然後他似乎瑟縮了一下。「你不用還我沒關係，」他繼續說，說話速度變得更快。「你就，你就留著吧。」

「但是，」維克多再次開口。勇利搖搖頭，踏出傘下。

「掰，」勇利說，接著馬上就跑走了。維克多站在人行道上，一直看著他，直到背影消失在視線盡頭，感覺自己就要自由落體。

在維克多到家之前，他想起勇利住在學校宿舍，距離他們剛剛在的位置，足足有半個小時的腳程。

 

＊＊＊

 

「馬卡欽愛他，」維克多對克里斯說。

「維克多，現在是早上兩點，為什麼你要打給我啊？」克里斯說。

「馬卡欽愛他，」維克多用非常嚴肅的語調重複一次。「這就是為什麼我愛他也完全沒問題。」

「你在說什麼啊？」

維克多一整天都陷在恍惚中，回想著勇利的笑容、勇利的傘、勇利的笑聲、勇利、勇利、 **勇利** 。一直到早上兩點他才意識到這代表什麼意思。他一定得馬上打給克里斯才行。

「勇利，」維克多回答。

「勇利？」克里斯說，聲音裡聽起來滿滿的懷疑。「維克多，你只見過他 **一次** 而已欸。」

「其實是兩次，」維克多說。「他對馬卡欽好好，還把他的傘給我，但他住的地方要走半個小時才到得了。」維克多夢幻地嘆氣。「我戀愛啦。」

「我的天啊，」克里斯說。「 **我的老天啊** 。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他們第三次相遇，是在你絕對不會相信的天氣狀況下發生：下雨的時候。 

維克多站在便利商店裡，想要決定自己該買下哪種口味的泡麵，這時他聽到了一聲「噢」。這聲「噢」在維克多聽來感覺相當喪氣，維克多控制不住非常愛多管閒事的自己，順著聲音的來源要找出發生什麼事。

他看到的是勝生勇利，正注視著空空的籃子，上頭標著「雨傘：$7.00」。那一瞬間，勇利給他的那把藍色的雨傘簡直要在維克多背包裡燒出一個洞來。 

維克多看到勇利粉色的雙唇輕啟，發出一聲好可愛的嘆息──不過， **噢** ，要是處在別的情境下，要維克多拿什麼來換得聽他嘆氣的機會都可以──然後勇利抬起頭。臉上傷心的表情換成瞇起眼睛的瞪視，就是勇利經常擺出的模樣，讓維克多不由自主地往後退了一步。 

勇利眨了兩下眼睛，接著馬上轉身加快腳步離開。維克多應該讓他就這樣無聲無息地離開──明顯勇利根本不想跟他說話──但是維克多就是控制不住自己。永遠沒辦法。 

「勇利！」維克多叫道。勇利停了下來，慢慢地轉過身。

「哈囉，」勇利輕柔地向維克多打招呼。

「我注意到你沒有傘呢！」這樣說吧，維克多 **絕對不是** 一個 **拐彎抹角** 的人。

勇利瞪著地面。「對，」他說，聽起來像是他得把這個字逼出牙關。維克多不受影響。他知道勇利不像他看上去的那麼不友善，在他那壞男孩的外表下，是一顆金子鑄成的溫暖的心。勇利只是架起尖銳的藩籬來保護自己，在那顆美麗的心外頭築出一堵冰牆！他小時候一定發生過甚麼事情，讓他現在如此不信任他人，將所有人推得遠遠好保護自己。

 

維克多已經掏出了他那把想像中的冰鑿，準備好鑽開勇利的心牆。

 

嗯，這句聽起來真的很棒很有詩意呢。他傳簡訊給克里斯看。 

當維克多從手機螢幕前抬起頭，勇利已經走過半條走道了。 

 

「勇──利！」維克多嗚嗚抱怨，連忙跟上他。「我們一起撐傘吧！」

「真的不用，」勇利說。他還是背對著維克多，而維克多可以看到他握著購物袋的手攢緊了。

「我想要這麼做，」維克多步步緊逼。他站到勇利跟前，勇利還是盯著地面看。「畢竟那是你的傘嘛。」

「我送給你了！」勇利的頭猛地仰起，維克多有一瞬間驚豔於勇利美麗的雙眼閃閃發光的模樣，他的眼眸在光線點綴下閃爍著紅棕色調，而不是平常看來暗沉的褐色，接著那雙眼睛再次瞇成了勇利專屬的瞪視。

「那把傘現在是你的了。」

「但這樣你就沒有傘啦，」維克多指出。「我只是說我們應該共用一把傘，直到你拿到新的傘為止。」

「這、這不是──這只是把傘，」勇利結結巴巴地說。他在半秒間瞥了維克多一眼， **搜索著** ，接著深深嘆氣。「你要去哪？」

維克多燦爛地笑了。「當然是你去哪我就去哪啦！」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多的手機震動了下。 

克里斯：維克多，我希望不管你現在玩的是哪種情趣play，一定要做好防護措施。

 

＊＊＊

 

克里斯把維克多的筆記本滑過桌面還給他，臉色晦澀難辨。 

「所以，你覺得我寫給勇利的詩怎麼樣呢？」維克多問。

「我真的希望你不要把這本書拿給任何人看，」克里斯說。「這會把你在學校裡睿智的王子形象毀得連渣都不剩。」

維克多低頭看他寫的詩，那些詞彙描述他要用堅硬的冰鑿貫穿勇利的心牆──是一種很好的譬喻，說明維克多是在盡力探向勇利的內心，了解更多真實的勇利──寫了滿滿好幾頁。

「我看不出來為什麼這會損壞我的形象，」維克多說，皺著眉。克里斯嘆氣。

「就是……」克里斯說。「不要給任何人看，好嗎？」

 

＊＊＊

 

外頭下著滂沱大雨，落了一地泥濘、沖刷著窗玻璃。在這樣的雨勢下，透過窗戶看出去，除了一片朦朧以外什麼也看不到。 

「我從沒想過會在這裡看到 **你** 呢，」維克多呢喃道──或者，很努力要讓聲音聽起來像呢喃──一邊滑進勇利身旁的座位坐下。他看得出勇利明顯嚇了一跳，在位子上跳了下，接著轉過身瞪維克多。

「為什麼不會？」勇利眉間的皺紋變得更深，維克多好想用自己的手指撫平那道紋路。「每個人都能來圖書館。而且在這裡別人通常不會試著要跟我說話。」勇利的視線回到書上，明顯表現出就算他說的話不起作用，也不想理睬維克多的意思。 

不幸的是，他面對的可是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。 

「獨行俠，是吧？」維克多帶著笑意說。勇利慢慢地從書上抬起頭，朝維克多眨眨眼，不知怎地能傳達出非常強烈的煩躁感。

「為什麼你要跟我說話？」勇利問。他聽起來忿忿不平，看上去隨時都要拔腿就跑。

「什麼意思？」

「聽著，像你這樣的人真的不會跟我這樣的人混在一起，」勇利說。維克多覺得他說得沒錯；像維克多這樣的學生通常會待在他們自己的小圈圈裡，這些成績拔尖的學生，幾乎不會跟像勝生勇利這樣的壞學生們有什麼交集。不過嘛……

「我只是想要認識你，」維克多真心誠意地說。「我覺得你很有趣。」

對此，勇利的反應是哼了一聲，臉上明顯寫著不相信。

「我真的一點也沒有那麼有趣，」他說。「其實我很無聊的，一點也不像你。」

勇利的嘴巴猛地閉緊，發出了一聲 **啪** ，抓著書的手攢得更緊了。維克多朝他咧嘴笑，心臟砰砰跳。

「噢，勇利，你真的很會說好話耶！」維克多讚美道。

「哈哈、哈哈、哈。」勇利瞪起了維克多後頭的某樣東西。「不幸的是，」他用一種聽起來一點也不覺得不幸的語調說，「我得走了。現在。馬上。」他的臉上慢慢地泛起紅暈，維克多看得著迷不已。

「等等！」勇利走到一半停了下來，才能聽到維克多要說甚麼。或者可能是因為維克多一手抓著他的手腕。「我還能再見到你嗎？」

「我跟你讀的是同一間學校？」

「我是說，我還可以再跟你見面嗎，就我們兩人？」維克多試著把他每一滴魅力都擠進這幾個字裏頭。他真的很想再見到勇利，想要約好見面，而不是純憑湊巧。

勇利明顯猶豫了，維克多懷抱滿滿的 **希望** 。

他的希望有成果了，因為勇利稍稍點了頭，說，「我明天下午三點還會來圖書館。」

「我會來的！」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多上午十一點就到圖書館了。

 

＊＊＊

 

那天，維克多知道勇利喜歡豬排飯，愛貴賓狗，而且他絕對是、一定是 **完美的** 。

「勇利超完美，」維克多告訴克里斯。

「對，你跟我說過好幾次了，」克里斯說。「但是你還是沒告訴我他為什麼完美。」維克多看得出克里斯覺得這情況很有趣。

「他愛貴賓狗耶，克里斯，」維克多非常嚴肅地說。「而且他笑起來超讚。還有超讚的咖啡色眼睛。」

「嗯哼。」克里斯慢慢點頭。

「然後當他發現我還沒吃午餐，他就離開圖書館，然後我們去麥當勞，然後他幫我點雞塊耶，克里斯！從來沒人幫我點過雞塊耶！」

「那是因為你在減肥啊，維克多，」克里斯乾巴巴地指出。維克多吸吸鼻子。

「說說而已[1]。總之，他還買了單！這完全、絕對、 **一定** 就是約會了。他帶我去約會耶！」維克多嘆氣。「那個壞傢伙，怎麼一下就進展到這一步了呢！」

「嗯哼，」克里斯說。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們下一次是在咖啡店碰面。 

勇利告訴過維克多他會坐在那間靠近學校大門的咖啡店裡，如果維克多不介意勇利要做功課的話可以來找他。 **顯然** ，維克多一點也不介意，只要他能繼續浸淫在勇利美好的存在中，怎樣都沒問題。

維克多走去咖啡館的路上開始滴雨，逼使他開始轉走為跑。到他躲進店裡的時候，外頭的雨已經傾盆落下，維克多淋得一身濕。幸好店裡溫暖舒適，有吧台椅、空桌子配著有舒服靠墊的椅子。維克多掃視店內，尋找熟悉的一頭黑髮。

維克多發現勇利坐在店裡角落，嚼著筆頭，一邊專注地盯著筆電螢幕。他跟電腦之間的桌面上胡亂散放著一堆作業紙，只留下剛好夠擺一杯熱咖啡的位置。維克多注意到了這一切，不過他關注的重點只有一個：那副架在勇利鼻梁上的藍框眼鏡。

維克多不知道他在門口站了多久，就只是盯著看，但顯然久到讓咖啡師走過櫃台問他還好嗎。那個咖啡師的名牌上寫著披集。在維克多向他保證，對，自己完全沒事，絕對不會因為見著勇利戴眼鏡而有升天的危險時，看起來偷著樂又不太確信。

披集順著他的目光直到看到坐在角落的勇利。他挑起眉，回看維克多。維克多不理睬他，把全身精力都投注在確保自己不會絆倒，一頭栽到勇利面前，因為他忙著盯著他的臉看，根本沒留意自己走到哪去了。

正正是那個時刻，勇利抬起頭，讓維克多享受到一幕絕佳美景，見到勇利那雙完美的棕色眼睛，睜得大大的，在鏡片後頭閃爍著環視店內。當勇利的目光落在他身上時，他的雙眼真的在 **閃閃發光** 。

 

維克多還是摔了。

 

＊＊＊

 

三次咖啡店約會之後，維克多注意到勇利不再瞪人了，這挺好的。當勇利沒有瞇起眼睛時，維克多就能夠深深地凝視他的雙眼，陷入那深邃的巧克力中，這深邃不像巧克力，但就像巧克力一樣甜。

 

維克多是個優秀的詩人。

 

「你跟那個叫做克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂的人是朋友嗎？」勇利問，將維克多從其中一場婚禮幻想中拉出來。這一場裡頭馬卡欽的角色非常重要，她要負責為他們呈上婚戒。

「克里斯？」為什麼勇利會認識克里斯？

「對，他有金髮，有點鬍渣，」勇利描述道。「看起來就像那邊那個人……等等。」維克多轉過身，看到克里斯走進咖啡店。

「這學校可真小，」他聽見勇利嘀咕。

「維克多！」克里斯用一種表現自己相當驚訝的語氣說。「多巧啊！」

維克多知道這可不是巧合。維克多昨晚花了整整一個小時，向克里斯表達他今天要跟勇利約會的陶醉欣喜之情。

不過，維克多還是擺出笑容，試著暗示克里斯他想要跟勇利在這次的浪漫約會中獨處。克里斯完全沒有接下暗示，逕自坐在維克多的座位旁邊。

「克里斯，這位是勇利，」維克多開始為他們兩人介紹起對方，因為他得要讓勇利知道他是個有禮貌的好人，非常適合成為男朋友。

「我們見過，」克里斯說，半闔著眼對勇利微笑。「我之前跟他非常愉快地閒聊過一次，談起很多事情呢。」

「真的嗎？」維克多看向勇利尋求確認，不過勇利的視線黏在他面前的筆電螢幕上。

「別擔心，我們也沒真的談很多啦，」克里斯說，「是這樣沒錯吧，勇利？」

勇利點點頭。他沒有從螢幕上抬起眼，身體語言表現出排拒。維克多突然意識到只有自己在勇利身邊時他有多放鬆，與現在比起來簡直天壤之別。

「克里斯，」維克多壓低聲音嘶聲說，讓克里斯哈哈大笑。

「我看得出我在這裡可不受歡迎了，」克里斯打趣道。「這個嘛，反正我也只是來這裡調戲你的。我現在就閃人啦。」

「掰掰，克里斯，」維克多說。克里斯拋了個媚眼，接著就離開了。

「你有個很好的朋友，」勇利說。

「他跟你說了什麼？」維克多希望不管他們說了什麼，都不會是什麼丟臉的事情。

勇利的臉逐漸變紅，開始胡言亂語。「他只是警告我不要讓你心碎還什麼的，這真的很奇怪啊，是吧？我是說，你又不可能對我有那種興趣。我們根本也沒在約會──」

「你想嗎？」維克多脫口而出，打斷勇利的話。

「什麼？」

「你想嗎？跟我約會？」維克多設法不結巴地說出這句話。他可以感覺到自己的臉正在發燙，但他不想退縮。

「我，呃……」

「你不用現在就回答我，」維克多很快地說。「你也不用答應。就算你不想跟我約會我也還是會繼續做你的朋友。」維克多不是勇利這樣的壞男孩。維克多也不覺得他有辦法變成像勇利這樣的壞男孩。勇利八成只跟壞男孩約會，因為他們有共同的興趣。

「我明天會給你答覆，」勇利說。

他們接下來的時間都處在一片尷尬的沉默中。

 

＊＊＊

 

「我幫你點好飲料了，」他們在咖啡店碰面時，勇利小小聲地告訴維克多。

「謝謝你。」當維克多啜了一口自己的飲料時，他發現這是他平常會點的，特別複雜的品項，即便克里斯都記不住。維克多從來沒有告訴過勇利他會點哪種飲料。這代表勇利有在注意維克多嗎？

「好，」勇利說，讓維克多跳了下。維克多是把自己心頭的疑問說出來了嗎？

「什麼？」

「我的回答，昨天的，」勇利澄清，絞扭著手指。「答案是好。」

維克多的心思空白了整整兩秒才 **想起來** 。然後馬上又變回一片空白。

「維克多……？」勇利現在看起來非常不確定，而維克多完全不能接受那表情。勇利說了好！勇利現在是維克多的男朋友了！

「勇利！」維克多咧嘴笑。「我好高興哦！」他整個人撲向勇利，像八爪章魚一樣緊緊抱住他，臉頰磨蹭著勇利的頭髮。

勇利在他懷裡全身緊繃，不過慢慢地在擁抱中放鬆下來。

「我也很高興，」他悄聲說。維克多不確定這是不是說給他聽的。

 

＊＊＊

 

「克里斯，我要穿什麼啊？我沒衣服穿啦？」維克多抱怨道，誇張地整個人癱在床上。克里斯抬頭看了眼他滿滿的衣櫃，又回去看他的手機。

「沒錯，你真是一件衣服也沒有。」

「克里斯！！！」維克多開始嗚咽了。克里斯送出最後一條簡訊，把手機擺在床邊，慢慢地晃到衣櫃前，拿出一件白襯衫，漸層灰粉色的夾克，還有黑色長褲。

「穿這套，」克里斯說，把衣服拋給維克多。維克多一把接住。

「噢，克里斯，要是沒了你的照顧我該怎麼辦啊？」他問。克里斯大笑。

「我不知道你會做什麼不過，說到這個，不要做我不會在第一次約會做的事情哦。」

「克里斯啊，你不會在第一次約會做的事情根本沒幾件吧。」

克里斯用眨眼代替回答。

「好吧。」維克多審視著自己的衣服，眼裡帶著充滿決心的光彩。「為了勾引勇利，釦子釦一半就好。」

「你 **不要** ──」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多不知道自己是什麼東西上身了，竟然選了恐怖片來看。

事實上，他是知道的。他讀過的所有言情小說，看過的所有浪漫愛情狗血片，都讓他覺得恐怖片會是個很好的藉口，可以假裝自己很害怕，緊緊挨著勇利。

 

他忘了自己 **真的** 很怕恐怖片。

 

鬼又跳了出來，維克多幾乎把整包爆米花往大銀幕上扔。謝天謝地他沒真的這麼做，這也是為什麼工作人員還沒把他們趕出電影院。

鬼消失在排水孔中，一股嚇到麻木的感受讓維克多瞥了勇利一眼。

 

勇利已經睡著了。

 

維克多對勇利的敬佩之情無限增長。他已經知道勇利絕對是個壞男孩，但這種等級的恐怖片會讓他無聊到睡著？老天爺啊。

 

電影剩下的部分成了一片模糊，維克多端詳著大銀幕不時變換的光源照著勇利臉龐的模樣，投在臉上的柔和陰影襯出了他的美貌。

 

維克多一直看著勇利，移不開眼。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們幾乎每天都在咖啡廳碰面，跟之前一樣，不過多了更多身體接觸，更常隔著杯緣與彼此眼神交會，經常在春天早晨的綿綿細雨中共享一把傘。同時，浪漫約會填補了大部分的午後時光，例如在海邊散步（這附近沒有海灘，所以維克多將就著去附近的湖邊散步。味道超可怕），去樂團的現場演唱會（他們兩人都不知道那團體叫甚麼……也不喜歡他們的歌），還有看星星（維克多沒多久就睡著了，還得了感冒，因為開始下雨了）。

儘管所有浪漫電影中的約會都沒成功，維克多還是覺得他跟勇利的關係正平穩進展中。可能吧。的確，維克多可能不像自己所希望的一樣，知道更多關於勇利的事情，他都忙著想該怎麼讓他們的約會更浪漫、更像電影演的一樣，而沒有真的抓準機會問，不過他覺得自己還有時間。希望這時間可以長至他的餘生。而且，勇利從來沒談過自己的事情，有那麼幾次，維克多 **真的** 把談話主題導到他身上，勇利都相當有技巧地迴避了。維克多覺得勇利想要保有自己的隱私，而他不想逼他。

（勇利還是會在星期五去脫衣舞俱樂部。維克多不知道自己該對此做何感想。）

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多到學校的時候，看到一大群人聚集在校內的速食餐廳附近。他設法擠過人群到前面去，看到勇利坐在餐廳裡面，跟三個非常迷人的年長女士同坐一桌。

他看著其中一位女士揉揉勇利的頭髮，勇利臉色發紅。他沒有移開。沒有退縮。他開心地對她微笑，是那種他 ~~應該~~ 只給維克多看的笑容。

 

維克多轉身離開去上課。

 

＊＊＊

 

外頭下著雨（一如往常），他們待在咖啡店裡，維克多坐在勇利對面。維克多緊張地嚥下飲料，恐懼感在血管裡撲閃著，因為他鼓起勇氣找勇利對峙。

「勇利，」維克多開口，勇利從筆記上抬眼。

「維克多？」

「勇利，我不是在說你得停下──」我想要你別去了，我真的想──「但我們是在一對一的約會關係中，不是嗎？」

「是的……？」勇利放下自己的筆記，全神貫注聽維克多說話。

「所以，我對你每周都要去脫衣舞俱樂部沒有意見。」這些字眼在他嘴裡嘗起來味道酸澀。「但我們是情侶，勇利。我不想要你跟除了我以外的人睡覺。當然你能等到我們倆都準備好進入更親密的關係之後再這麼做了，對嗎？」

「我……什麼？」勇利用大大的、困惑的眼睛盯著維克多看。

「前幾天我看到你跟幾個俱樂部裡的女士在一塊，」維克多坦白。「我知道你原本是個玩咖，要進入一對一的戀愛關係中一定很困難，但是……我希望你可以試試看。就算為了我好嗎？」

「你覺得我是……」勇利斷開了他們交會的眼神。「我不是，我不是玩咖。」

「但你是啊？」維克多很困惑。「每個人都知道你是，你跟很多人睡過，你是個壞男孩。」

維克多瞥見勇利顫抖的雙手，接著那雙手就從桌面移下，放到他腿上。

「你以為我是哪種人？」那些詞句聽起來幾乎像是氣音。「你到底喜歡我什麼？」

「這個嘛，」維克多對這突如其來的問題感到很驚訝。「我喜歡你很酷又神祕的樣子，你只對我敞開心房，你在看恐怖片的時候多勇敢像個硬漢還會睡著，認識我之後就不再瞪人了，還有在你壞壞的外表下其實真的是個很好的人……就是這些小事情，真的。」

「我明白了。」勇利開始把東西塞回自己的包包裡，動作幾乎是兇猛的。紙張在他粗暴的動作中摺皺。

「勇利？」

勇利沒有回答，直接從座位上站起身，大步走出咖啡店。從驚訝中恢復過來之後，維克多很快地跑著追上他。

「勇利！」

現在雨下得很大。維克多手邊還是留著勇利的傘──在雨中走來走去的時候他們會共撐一把傘──而勇利渾身濕透了。維克多不知怎地設法趕上勇利，抓住他的肩膀，讓他轉過身來，讓彼此面對面。

「勇利，怎麼了？」維克多絕望地問道。他是說了什麼造成勇利這麼大的反應？

「你知道，」勇利的聲音很輕，但在大雨滂沱中還是能聽得見。「我一直想知道像你這樣的人怎麼會喜歡我這種人。」他的眼鏡都濕了，鏡片沾滿水珠。臉頰上清楚地淌著水痕，但維克多看不出那究竟是雨水還是其他液體。

「但現在全都說的通了，」勇利繼續說，別開眼不再看維克多。「你喜歡的不是我……你喜歡的是你 **以為** 的我。」

「勇利──」

「我不是──我不是。」勇利打嗝。「我完全不是你說的那種人。我沒有──我不是你說的什麼壞男孩。我一點也不酷也不神秘；我不跟別人講話是因為我很 **害怕** ，好嗎？我害怕別人會拒絕我──讓別人給我貼上奇怪的轉學生標籤，沒人喜歡我，這樣就不用跟其他人來往了！而且我真的 **很怕恐怖片** ！上一次你帶我去的時候我嚇到昏過去了！而且我一開始就沒有瞪人！」勇利扯下眼鏡揉眼睛。「我是 **瞇著眼睛** 看東西因為我把眼鏡弄壞了還沒有備用的！」

勇利把眼鏡推回臉上。

「你根本就不認識我。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多第一次見到勇利是在雨中。他覺得他們也只有在雨中分手才合適了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「你真的不該再繼續哭哭啼啼了，」克里斯告訴維克多，闖進他的房間。維克多埋在棉被下。他不知道自己在那裏待多久了。

「聽著，我知道你還沒有接受你搞砸的事實，但這顯然一點也不健康，」克里斯說。「我前幾天甚至還跟勇利說了然後──」

維克多從頭頂扔了顆枕頭過去，開始呻吟。

「好，真的 **夠了** ，」

 

＊＊＊

 

這是個鮮少沒有下雨的春日。如果配得上他哀戚的情緒，維克多會更欣賞這樣的天氣。但是，現在太陽高照，鳥兒歌唱，天空中飄著蓬鬆的白色雲朵。

維克多走路時直盯著自己的腳。克里斯把他從家裡抓出來，想要提振他的精神，老實說，這一點幫助也沒有。事實上，這讓他覺得更難過了。

克里斯走在他身邊，閒聊著維克多一點也沒費神細聽的事情。

突然之間，他感覺到克里斯把他推到一邊，同時另一邊有什麼撞著了他。他摔倒在地，成了傷心又悲慘的一坨路障，瞥到克里斯跟他們的── **那間** 咖啡廳裡黑色頭髮的咖啡師一塊加快腳步跑走。

他撞到的那個東西動了動，發出一聲痛吟，讓維克多僵住了。他慢慢地轉過身，看到一隻勝生勇利跟他一塊躺在地上。見著維克多的臉，勇利也僵住了。

 

「呃，」他們異口同聲說。

「我……」勇利再次開口。他接著深呼吸，向前一鞠躬。「我的名字是勝生勇利。我是從日本轉來的。我喜歡狗，特別喜歡貴賓狗。我的血型是A型，我的生日在11月29日，我在學芭蕾，我是個非常社交尷尬的人，不知道怎麼跟別人說話或往來，而且我……」勇利的聲音停了下來，不過維克多看到他充滿決心地緊緊閉上眼睛，接著說，「我真的很抱歉，維克多。」

「你不用道歉，」維克多終於從他震驚的沉默中恢復過來之後說道。「我才應該道歉，因為我把自己的期待強加在你身上。我……」維克多遲疑了下。「我們可以重頭來過嗎？我真的很想認識你，這回我想做得更好。」

勇利抬起頭，朝維克多露出小小的笑容。

「我也這麼希望。」

 

＊＊＊

 

時值夏日，艷陽下顯然永遠如此滯悶炎熱。在這幾個月裡，勇利的傘成了維克多背包裡的常備用具，為他倆每次下課後，前往他們那間咖啡館的路上提供庇蔭，免於烈日曝曬。

浪漫約會填補了大部分的午後時光，例如在對方的房裡吃外賣（有些時候如果他們覺得特別浪漫的話，會願意冒著失火的風險點起一根蠟燭），在筆電上看各式各樣的電影（他倆會依偎彼此，有些時候會用被子築起堡壘），然後伴著手機喇叭爆出的音樂又唱又跳（他們兩人都不會唱歌，但這活動的目的反正也不是要唱得多好。是要 **一起** 唱得很難聽）。

 

＊＊＊

 

「維克多啊，現在 **凌晨兩點** 欸！拜託！」克里斯一連三天都對著手機抱怨。

「克里斯、克里斯啊，」維克多倒抽了一口氣說，「克里斯啊，他太完美了。我愛上他了。」

「嗯哼。」

「他愛貴賓狗，他愛看海，他很怕滑冰但是他還是想試試看因為想讓我開心，」維克多開始列起他的清單。「他最喜歡的顏色是藍色， **跟我的眼睛一樣欸** ，他最喜歡的食物是豬排飯，他只會煮豬排飯和泡麵而且我愛他，還有，還有，還有──」

「晚安了維克多。」克里斯打了個呵欠，掛斷電話。

 

＊＊＊

 

「還有一件事情我想不明白，」維克多趴在勇利腿上的時候說道。

「嗯？」勇利從他的書上移開眼，看向維克多。

「為什麼你 **真的** 每周五都去脫衣舞俱樂部呢？」

勇利的臉脹得通紅。「嗯，」他說，眼睛四處亂瞟就是不看維克多。「我想……我想還是讓你看一下比較好解釋。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「我的天啊，」維克多說，眼看勇利拋給他一抹誘惑的目光，用那雙健美的大腿在鋼管上撐起自己的身體。「 **我的天啊** 。」

 

全文完

 

[1] 原文是Semantic。語義。  
我目前想不到該怎麼換成中文來講，先填進不會礙著後頭句子的詞。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！  
> 我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
